Tsukishidai
by rpg-gil
Summary: After hearing that her older sister Kikyou was going away to get married, Kagome is curious and is eager to meet Kikyou's suitor to see if he is good enough for her. SK
1. The Untalented Little Sister of Kikyou

CHAPTER I: The Untalented Little Sister of Kikyou  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My name is Higurashi Kagome. I am from the clan of the Higurashi, one of the Emperor's most trusted branches. My entire life up until a few years ago has been spent inside Palace walls, and I knew nothing about the outside world. I was spoiled and untold of the more worse things in life. The story you will read before you is a story of my eventful life, and I refuse to let go of the past, therefore I'll put it down in writing. Maybe once you've read my full tale, you and Sesshoumaru will both understand.  
  
~  
  
I am a blissfully unaware girl at just turned 15. My father, Shiroimaru serves at the Emperor's Court, and is currently at a high position, but I do not know what.  
  
I have a mother, a brother, and two loving sisters as well. My mother is called Higurashi Tenko, which Papa claims to be such a childish name for a woman of high position. Mama and I disagree with him.  
  
My brother is Souta, a little brother of mine who was born 7 years before. My darling little prodigy-of-a sister, Kaede, is but two years below me, she is quite experienced with her *katakana-, and last but not least, my elder sister, Kikyou, who is a beautiful maiden at 17. I've idolized her so, her being so calm and collected- and her beauty was like no other-. She played the *Koto so well, and her brushstrokes were so beautiful that I thought I would cry in envy. What I truly admired in her was her personality, and the way she moved was like the wind blowing cherry blossom petals around the paved patio.  
  
Naturally, as girls should be married at ages 15-18, Kikyou has been engaged to a man of a foreign Japanese clan, Mama claims them to be *youkai and absolutely went berserk when she found out. But it had been Papa's decision, and women never had any say in anything in these times.  
  
In all seriousness, I never believed that such creatures actually existed. 'Youkai?' I thought they only lived in the minds of little children, but this? It was unbelievable to me.  
  
As to how I found this information about youkai out, I had been walking down the open hallways of the Mansion, when I heard Mama's unmistakable yells through a slightly open Shoji. Of course, being curious as I always am, I eavesdropped.  
  
"What do you mean, to the Tsukishidai clan? I do not even favor of the name!" Mama exclaimed, her voice shrill.  
  
"But Tenko-"  
  
"-Does Kikyou even know about this?" Mama cut poor Papa off.  
  
"Yes, well-"  
  
"-Has she met the man she is to marry?"  
  
"Y-"  
  
"Is she happy with the decision YOU made for her?"  
  
"Ay, ay, ay, Tenko!! Calm down, woman! You've nothing to worry about," Papa scowled good-naturedly. "It had been Kikyou who had made the suggestion, so leave this poor man alone!" he uttered, addressing to himself.  
  
"K...Kikyou wanted this?" Mama stuttered, and with my ear pressed against the shoji, I heard her plop down on one of the pillow seats by the low-rise table. "Has she gone out of her mind? All of these years that I've put her through- trying to make her brilliant so that she could one day serve in the Court, and now here she is, off marrying some demon-"  
  
"You are a truly superstitious woman, Tenko," Father sighed. "Everybody knows there are no such thing as- as, demons."  
  
"Hmph. And that's coming from a man who had never stepped outside castle walls," I heard mother retort back. "I know demons. Unlike you, I have been trained-"  
  
At this turn of conversation I became very interested. I pressed my ear just ever so slightly more against the Shoji.  
  
"-Up in the Mountains to develop my Miko abilities. I was once a village Priestess, so I know for sure that-"  
  
"That demons exist, yes, I know," Papa sighed once again. "You know, this is exactly why I chose you to marry."  
  
"Do not get so cocky as to refer to me as if I was picked out of a flea market," my mother fired.  
  
"Ah, I always loved that lively flame that stirred inside you..."  
  
Okay. Now I was officially uninterested. Noiselessly, I detached myself from the shoji and walked on casually down the hall.  
  
I walked around for a few minutes, in which I find Kaede practicing new Katakana, Souta playing with a one of the servant boys, Kohaku, and I saw my friend, Sango, who was a commoner, but I never ever thought of it that way. She worked at our castle daily, fetching the new brands of silk for us, making sure the caravans of food were made to our Palace. She and I have been friends for so long, longer than I can remember. Actually, she was so dear to me that I went so 'low' (as said by my parents) as to suggest inviting her and her family to live in our Palace. Oh yeah, Sango and Kohaku are siblings, by the way.  
  
Back to the present.  
  
I am now headed towards the place I always find Kikyou in- the Courtyard. The Palace Courtyard was an open-air room and cherry blossom trees were planted there, among exotic plants. Kikyou always loved to sit on one of the clean, beautifully sculpted flat elevation rocks that were scattered amongst the courtyard. There she would be either playing the Koto, or sipping tea with a Higurashi relative. Today, I saw her wearing five layers of her best formal kimonos, she seemed pretty anxious, and was neither drinking tea nor playing her Koto.  
  
"Onee-sama," I called out to her tentatively, stepping off the elevated wooden floor and onto the grass. "You looked a bit troubled. There something on your mind?" I asked her in my carefree voice.  
  
"Kagome-chan," Kikyou smiled softly at me. "I don't suppose you know, but I have been engaged-"  
  
"-To a demon clan, yes I know," I nodded attentively. Realizing my mistake, I instantly blurted out some more words. "Um, I didn't mean that demon part, sorry..."  
  
Kikyou chuckled and motioned for me to sit next to her. I did, and she regarded me with calm, warm eyes. "Dear little sister, have you been eavesdropping again?"  
  
"N...No...." I said slowly, trying to hide the smile on my own face by raising my kimono sleeve.  
  
"So you HAVE been," Kikyou laughed again, the very sound melodious. "Well, don't worry, your big sister Kikyou can handle herself well."  
  
"I know," I sighed, slouching. Kikyou's eyes scolded me, but still held the warmth.  
  
"Sit up, Kagome-chan! That is not the proper behavior of a lady," she told me sternly. I regarded her reprimand off-handedly. "Yeah, sure.." And with that, I sat up.  
  
"I am going to get married," Kikyou said blissfully. "Oh how long I've waited for this day!"  
  
"Do you truly want to live your life as a wife, Kikyou-nee-sama?" I said with a hint of distaste. "Think of all the things in life that you could be exploring..."  
  
"We're not that type of people," she retorted, her voice a scolding tone once more. "We belong inside palaces, like beautiful canaries in grand golden cages."  
  
I frowned. My sister was wonderful and elegant and I admire her so, but sometimes I can't help but disapprove of her. Sango told me once that there are more to life than fancy banquets and beautiful kimonos, and I believed her so.  
  
Sighing inwardly, I nodded in false agreement with Kikyou. Then I decided to change the subject.  
  
"Do you know this man you are to marry?"  
  
"Not entirely. Tsukishidai-sama is going to introduce me to one of his sons."  
  
"Tsukishidai?"  
  
"That is an odd name, I must admit. His full name is Tsukishidai Inutaisho, and that, I believe, would be the father," Kikyou informed me. She looked up at the darkening sky. "I am to meet him today."  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"Yes, but these things can't be helped."  
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Oh how I wish Kikyou had her Koto right now, so that I could just listen instead of think of topics to talk about..  
  
I was about to start up a conversation about the gray weather, when Kikyou's gaze suddenly turned playful. "Hopefully he is not an ugly creature, otherwise my reputation is ruined!"  
  
I looked at her, confused for a while, then I started to get it. I smiled widely. "Yes, a beautiful maiden does not go well with a hideous hunchback," I imagined an old rickety creep with little to no hair, bright ugly yellow eyes and a rounded potbelly.  
  
Kikyou must have imagined something like that also for we both burst into fits of laughter after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Hahaha... how unfortunate I am, to be wed to such an eye-offending-brute!"  
  
"And I shall laugh when it is your wedding, for you will be drowning in humiliation, and I shall enjoy every moment of it!"  
  
"Oh, cruel words from such an innocent child, they hurt me so!" Kikyou giggled.  
  
We burst into another fit of laughter. Kikyou was so fun to be around when she was not trying to be elegant. I smiled more widely. "Fear not, dear sister, for after the wedding, I shall provide you with a knife so that you may kill yourself before you die of embarrassment!"  
  
"I think I would rather have you marry the other brother! The uglier one!"  
  
"No, unlike the one you married, I shall marry the one who's entirely handsome," I argued playfully.  
  
"Absolutely not! Obviously I will get to marry the more handsome one, for I am special!"  
  
"Yes, you ARE special," I snickered. Kikyou's eyes widened in pretend hurt. "Ka-go-me-chan!! Those words have struck me in the heart!"  
  
And we burst into yet another handful of giggles and laughter, of course.  
  
After that we stared at the still darkening sky. The silence was no longer tense like before, now it was warm and comfortable.  
  
A familiar voice broke our trance.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Kikyou-sama! Shiroimaru-sama wants to see you!" Sango burst open the shoji, red in the face from running and panting hard. "Where WERE you guys?"  
  
Kikyou stared coldly at Sango. "How dare you speak in such a manner to us loyalties?"  
  
Sango turned red, this time in embarrassment, and bowed lowly. "Gomen nasai, Noble ones," she said quickly. I am not sure if Kikyou did, but I certainly sensed the sarcasm in Sango's voice.  
  
"Do you know why, Sango-chan?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Nope. But he said it was urgent, so please, go!"  
  
Kikyou and I glanced at each other and made our way to the chambers where our family had meetings in.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A few minutes later....  
  
Kaede, Kikyou, Souta and I are now standing in a straight row. Mama is looking uneasy as she is sitting down at the low elevation table, and Papa is pacing back and forth with his hands clasped together behind his back. Curiosity is gnawing at me.  
  
"Children, there is some news your mother and I must tell you," he cleared his throat. "It is about your sister, Kikyou..."  
  
Oh. I already knew what this was about. All curiosity left me, replaced by boredom, but I tried to look anxious and eager.  
  
"...She, is to marry soon," Father paused, as if letting the information sink in. I heard Kaede gasp and Souta falter. Papa continued. "We will wish her a happy and long life..."  
  
"With lots of children!" Souta suddenly piped up. Kaede gasped, I snickered, Kikyou blushed furiously, Mama scowled, and Papa tapped his foot impatiently. "Do not interrupt Souta... Anyways, we are going to meet the Clan in which she is going to marry a man. Listen to me very carefully."  
  
He paused again, and I felt interest prickle at my senses once more.  
  
"You, as in Kaede, Kagome, and Souta, are NOT allowed to leave your rooms at all times during tonight," he said softly, yet firmly. "Only Kikyou, your Mother and I are to meet them."  
  
We nodded, and I had the curiosity the size now, of Japan.  
  
"Pardon me," Kaede said softly, shyly. "What is the name of this 'Clan'?"  
  
Mother and Father exchanged unsure glances at each other.  
  
"Tsukishidai."  
  
"*SUGOI!" Souta snapped in a hyper voice. Mama winced.  
  
"It's just a name, Souta," Kaede nudged Souta in the side.  
  
"Yeah, but it's still cool, though.." Souta looked down, a smile still visible on his face.  
  
"Well, that is all I wish to inform you children about. Dismissed," Father said, bowing. We bowed courteously in return. "Oyasumi nasai, Otou-sama."  
  
I headed to my room, absolutely curious. One thing was for sure. Tonight, I am going to eavesdrop once more.  
  
~ ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
It is four or five hours before midnight.  
  
I changed into a white *Yukata and softly, carefully slid open the Shoji. I decided not to wear sandals because they would make much noise on the hardwood floor, so I went with nothing on my feet but socks. The reason for wearing a Yukata was to prevent too much sound of cloth movement- I learned these things from past mistakes, and from Sango, who has been doing a lot of snooping around herself.  
  
Sliding the door carefully, my sock-clad feet touched the cold floor. I stood for a while, waiting for my eyes to get used to the darkness. Then slowly, painstakingly, I made a step forward, and then another, then another.  
  
All the rooms of the Palace seemed to have their candles blown out. Yet then I smelled a wonderful smell, the fresh smell of hot food. A feast or banquet was taking place. I followed my nose and found myself standing infront of the entrance that led to the biggest room in the Palace- the room where Court Ladies and fine Nobles had their parties in.  
  
The Shoji had been pushed wide open for some reason, so I was limited to hiding at the side while listening.  
  
I could smell the food so distinctly, and my stomach churned in hunger. I've not eaten any lunch, nor dinner. My stomach yearned to have some food. But I fought hunger, trying to remind myself that I was here to settle my curiosity.  
  
Music started to play- that is, Kikyou, who was playing on her Koto.  
  
The sound of my father's laughter rang throughout the room above the talking and Kikyo's music and merriment. Obviously he was enjoying himself with the Tsukishidai's.  
  
I peered inside slightly, and saw something that made my eyes want to bulge. There were women with exotic silver hair in the room! 


	2. An Unusual Banquet

CHAPTER II: The Unusual Banquet with the Tsukishidai's  
  
I gaped. What were these women? I peered closer, squinting my eyes. That's when I realized it. These people were men!!  
  
Little did I know that my head was almost in view.  
  
There were two of them- one with his hair tied up high, and another with long hair that went past his knees with a seemingly stone face. Both of them looked around the same age. Were these the two sons? They were both wearing royal clothing.  
  
In the midst of my examination of the two, I heard Kikyou playing her Koto loudly and felt myself getting mellow. This always happens to me when Kikyou plays on that instrument.. My whole body suddenly lost its tenseness and I found myself rather supporting myself on the wall from falling, out of bliss.  
  
I eagerly shook my head, trying to break myself out of my trance. Instead of focusing on Kikyou's music, I observed the guests' faces.  
  
Alike. They looked so much alike, their eyes, and facial structure. Although the man with the ponytail looked slightly older, they looked more like twins. I just stared at them- watching them out of the sides of the Shoji.  
  
The one who was not wearing his hair up had a bored expression on his face. Papa was saying something, though he did not seem to be listening.  
  
My breath hitched up in my throat. He's staring at me! A small half-hearted smirk appeared on his graceful features. Then, the other one, the one with the ponytail, gazed at me as well. I felt myself turn deathly pale.  
  
"Shiroimaru-san," the older looking one said in the same fleeting voice as Kikyo's. "It appears that you have been holding back some of your treasures from us."  
  
I could feel my father's confusion at this. Mama, Papa, and Kikyo were about to look over at where I was peering out from but I hastily hid behind the wall, my body flat against it. My breaths became hollow and fast.  
  
"What do you talk about?" I heard Father say. A cold voice that was neither Father's, Mother's, Kikyou's, nor the man with the ponytail rang softly around the room. "Higurashi-sama, I would like to go get some fresh air, if you do not mind."  
  
"No, please, go ahead!" I heard my father reply rushedly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Footsteps approached the entrance, where I was standing. My heartbeat increased its rate, and I turned, ready to run, when my foot got caught in my Yukata and I tripped onto the cold hardwood floor with a loud thud. It was clear to me that they certainly heard that loud crash..  
  
"I..itai.." I moaned, feeling a bruise on my elbow. I turned into a sitting position and found myself looking at a white hakama. Gulping, my tentative gaze traveled upwards, into emotionless golden eyes. "Uhh...hi?"  
  
"What was that noise, Sesshoumaru-san-" Father, Mother and Kikyou came rushing out of the shoji, as well as the man with the ponytail. They all stared at me, on the floor with my Yukata spread out and my legs showing immodestly. I blushed and adjusted my yukata, stood up and bowed numerously. "Gomengomengomengomen!!" I repeated over and over.  
  
"Kagome?" Mama called to me, her voice dripping with disbelief. "What are you doing out of your room?"  
  
"I..I-I," my cheeks burned again. This has probably been the most humiliating moment of my life. The man called Sesshoumaru looked at me skeptically, while the other was looking at me with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Shiroimaru-sama, my good friend," he said. "You did not tell me you had other beautiful daughters."  
  
My cheeks flushed, I could not bear to look at their faces. I swallowed my pride and spoke. "I was going to get a snack for the night, and I was just passing through.." my cheeks cooled a little, but I still think they were at least a pink color. "And I tripped over my yukata and fell."  
  
"Well then, if you are hungry, why not join us?" he smiled charmingly at me. "My name is Inutaisho. This is one of my sons, Sesshoumaru. Pleasant to meet you, what was it again? Kagome?" Instead of the traditional bowing, he stepped forth took my hand and kissed it. His eyes traveled warily to mine. I could've sworn I saw sparks of red in his pupils.. "A miko.. wonderful," I vaguely heard him say.  
  
"Excuse me?" I said while pulling my hand from his as politely as I could. But what was truly on my mind was the fact that Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru looked more like brothers than father-and-son. That was a rather strange concept.  
  
"Let us get back to the banquet, shall we?" he grinned, walking back into the room. I managed to get a glance at Mama, Papa, and Kikyo. Mama looked worried, Papa looked angry at me, and Kikyou... was that jealousy I saw in her eyes? Such a fool I am! Why would Kikyou be jealous of me, when it is the other way around?  
  
They all returned into the room without saying a word to me. Shame washed over my body. I secretly promised to punish myself for their sake.  
  
I stood in the hallway, contemplating on going inside or not. A hand went onto my shoulder. "Are you coming in?"  
  
I looked up to see Sesshoumaru staring down at me with no expression. I blushed out of self-consciousness under his heavy gaze and nodded. "H-Hai."  
  
Still shoeless, without my hair appropriately fixed up and not at all dressed formally, I stepped into the room and was greeted by a whole table of food. No one has seemed to touch the food at all! I could've sworn they had eaten!  
  
I stared shyly at my mother and father. "Mama..., papa, perhaps I should get into something more formal," I referred to my simple yukata, which was uneventfully showing my so-called curves, which was not a modest thing for a girl in these times. "I'm sure the guests would prefer that."  
  
"Do us all a favor," I heard Mother mutter under her breath. I felt a surge of shame. Mother and Father seemed disappointed in me, and Kikyou would not even look at me right now.  
  
"No, it's all right," Inutaisho waved my suggestion off. "We wouldn't mind it, now would we, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's gaze transfixed on me as he made no sign of replying. I loosened my yukata so that it was not clinging to my body like damp cloth, but not loose enough to show any immodesty. Then, carefully, I sat down on one of the cushions and stared down at my plate. No one seemed to be talking. I could feel all of their eyes on me.  
  
Oh how I wish I was wearing fifty layers of kimonos right now so I may bury my face in it in shame! But nonetheless, I am limited to wearing this thin piece of clothing. In a shaky, trembling voice that reminded me of a mouse, I spoke. "Mightn't you all stop staring at me, please?"  
  
"Ah, forgive us, Kagome," Inutaisho said quietly. Soon they began talking once more, and I was forgotten from the world. I actually prefer it this way; they were showering Kikyou with all of the attention and paying no heed to me. (Little did I know that Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru had been staring at me without well, PHYSICALLY staring at me- agh, it is too hard to explain)  
  
Making sure no one had their attention directed at me, I picked up my chopsticks and started to eat some sushi, closing my mouth while chewing out of mannerism. Then making absolute sure that no one was looking, I licked my mouth (an unladylike thing for me to do) like I always did everytime I ate something savorable. Soon enough I was eating heaps of food, still maintaining my manners at the same time.  
  
The food was delicious, and it left my stomach yearning for more! I felt like I had to share the goodness with as much people as I can. And so, I bursted out some words I later found out to be helpful.  
  
"Kikyou plays the koto well," Inutaisho was saying. "I would love to hear her music at my clan's pala-"  
  
"You guys should try this!" I exclaimed while eating some sushi.  
  
All five of their attentions were turned on me again. Sesshoumaru, who had been quiet the whole time, raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"This stuff is good!" I grinned, momentarily forgetting about embarrassing myself due to all the good food. "Why don't you guys eat? That's what this feast is for! If I were you, I'd try the sashimi! It's the best kind in the world!"  
  
"Hmm, perhaps I will," Inutaisho's eyes sparkled with amusement as he picked up his chopsticks and tried a small slice of raw salmon. He seemed to be savoring the flavor a bit, then he grinned again. "You're right! The wasted hours and we have not eaten a single bite!"  
  
Eventually Inutaisho was eating as much as I was, and Sesshoumaru was eating occasionally too. Mama and Papa soon realized that I was not a burden and finally let loose and started eating as well. Kikyou seemed to be in a sour mood, though.  
  
~  
  
I was treating myself to a ricecake. My eyes observed Mama, Papa, and Inutaisho, who were apparently wasting themselves away in sake. Then I looked at Sesshoumaru, and found myself staring straight into his amber- gold eyes. My cheeks burned in shyness. How long has he been looking at me?  
  
~  
  
The night went on for hours- Papa and Inutaisho became good friends, telling each other tales that only the drunk would understand and find humorous. Kikyou small-talked with Sesshoumaru often, but never spared me one of her warm glances nor said a word to me.  
  
Yawning, I stood up, unnoticed by the adults, who were drunk, and stepped out of the room before bowing unnoticed. Then I walked down the halls, ready to go to bed. It seems that the Tsukishidai clan wasn't as bad as I thought. Kikyou would live happy and prosperous. That's all that matters.  
  
I wiped sweat off my forehead. A couple of hours ago, I found this hallway very cold, now it felt like lava was boiling before me. Perhaps it is because of the sake that I sipped. I cannot say that I am tolerant with alcohol, but I just wanted to try a little...  
  
~  
  
Dazed, I started to wander off the halls and into an open-air courtyard, where Kikyou and I had talked. I sat on one of the flat rocks and dozed off, the large full moon blanketing me in its soft light. I felt strangeness stirring inside of me, like an energy wanting to be unhooked. My eyes fluttered open and I found that my skin was emitting pink swirls of light- that must be the effect of sake. How pleasant...  
  
As if I were underwater, my hair started to flow against non-existent winds as my eyes slowly closed. Is this what getting wasted feels like? I don't know why Papa complains about it... this feels pleasurable. Pink light flowed like silk around where I was sitting; where it was coming from I do not truly know.  
  
Boy, was I wasted.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a soft swoosh of clothing behind me. My eyes snapped open once more, and all of the pink swirling light that had emitted from me went back into my skin, and my wind-blown flowing hair flowed no more. I turned a little to see Sesshoumaru, staring at me strangely.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-san?" I said quietly, feeling mellow. He was staring at me with interested and bewildered eyes, which were soon veiled over with coldness and indifference.  
  
"What are you?" he asked me straightforwardly.  
  
My mellow self was replaced by self-consciousness once more. "I am Higurashi Kagome, fifteen years old, daughter of Higurashi Shiroimaru and Tenko."  
  
"That is not what I meant," he said in what sounded like a growl. He walked onto the grass and towards me, his movements smooth and graceful like Kikyou's.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," I whispered, suddenly feeling like an alarm went off inside of me. Fear shrouded my senses. I backed away as much as he walked closer. "Please, I don't have any business with you. I ask that you go back to Kikyou-nee-sama."  
  
I scrambled backwards and tripped on a rock landing on my elbows. My yukata split open once more, revealing my legs once again. I instantly jumped up and adjusted my yukata.  
  
"You are a Miko," he said plainly, as if he did not see me fall and make a fool of myself. "You have Priestess powers, do you not?"  
  
"I-I don't know!" I cried, moving further away from him. "Stay away from me, Sesshoumaru-san. Please." I felt a strange urge inside me begging to be let out.  
  
I backed up some more and met with something soft yet solid. I uneasily looked up and saw Sesshoumaru looming over me. But- wasn't he just-? My eyes darted, unbelieving, from the spot Sesshoumaru had been on earlier to the one he was currently standing in.  
  
"Tell me," Sesshoumaru said slowly. The look in his eyes that I found fearful kept me from running away. "...what you were up to when I found you snooping around outside the banquet room."  
  
"If I tell you, will you let me go?" I said quietly, trembling at the sight of his reddening eyes. That was probably the sake taking effect on me again, I believed. He nodded and smirked, revealing sharp fang-teeth. I feared those fangs...  
  
"I was curious as to who Kikyou-nee-sama was going to marry, nothing more," I confessed. "I wanted to see if she was truly going to come with you guys. If you are really going to take her away from us."  
  
"Oh. That," he said thoughtfully, taking his eyes off me momentarily to gaze lazily at the moon. "You will come as well."  
  
"Wh-what?" I stammered, feeling the blood drain from my face. His eyes traveled to my face again.  
  
"I know you heard me correctly," Sesshoumaru said softly, his hand suddenly holding the side of my face. I shivered when I could've sworn I felt sharpness prickling at my face where his fingernails should be. Claws...? Still in that formal, stoic voice, he stated: "I WILL find out what you are... be it a Miko or something else.."  
  
Then he abruptively removed his right hand from my face and his left hand from my arm. Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, his silver hair swishing elegantly in the wind. I fell onto my knees and looked ahead blankly. It's settled then. I am going to leave. Eavesdropping was a very bad mistake.  
  
What have I done?  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
HA! I bet you people thought that she was going to meet InuYasha, too! :) Well, I strive for unpredictability. Don't worry too much, tho, she'll meet InuYasha.  
  
I've got news for the people reading this: I will update this weekly. Usually on a Friday or Saturday. Or when I got the chapter after the next chapter finished or something. I've already finished up chapter three, but it's chapter four I'm working on.  
  
Note to all: This is an anti-bashKikyou fiction. I am a big Kikyou fan, although I used to not be. I know some parts of this chapter may have made her seem a bit.... foul, don't take it to heart. Kikyou is in no way an enemy or anything like that in this story!  
  
Hopefully you enjoyed it! Below are some words in Japanese that I forgot to make a translation section for. This translation section covers both this chapter and chapter 1.  
  
Katakana- One of the Japanese forms of writing. It was established in the 1800's (I'm not sure, I only think so) and I'm not really sure when my story takes place. o.0.... Probably before they invented Katakana, but I don't care! ^_^ This is MY story!  
  
Koto- A stringed instrument, usually described as a zither. It is a box with a curved roof over which strings are stretched. It is played by plucking the strings, either with fingers or plectrum. (Disclaimer: Info has been taken from 'Little Sister' written by Kara Dalkey.)  
  
Youkai- A word for 'Demon' spirit.  
  
Shoji- A sliding door that is regularly made with wood and rice paper.  
  
Gomen nasai- I'm sorry  
  
Sugoi- Cool  
  
Oyasumi Nasai- Good night  
  
If I missed any words, please let me know and I'll post up definitions. Remember, go click-a-dee-click on that little review button! It's easy as 1- 2-3!  
  
-Sayonara! 


	3. Fond Farewells

Chapter III: Fond Farewells  
  
~  
  
I woke up from an uneasy sleep, covered in cold sweat. Wiping the sweat off my face, I recalled on the event that happened a few moments ago. How dare Sesshoumaru just casually say that I am to come along? I am not coming along with anything! I am staying here, where I belong, with my family!!  
  
A dignified huff escaped my lips and I rolled off my futon and stood up, then walked over to the open balcony where cool winds blew gently from. The sky was still a dark black with hints of blue morning at the horizon. It was still about one or two hours before dawn. That meant I had little sleep..  
  
~  
  
Sighing, I rubbed my eyes, trying to get them to focus. Then, since it was almost dawn, I decided not to go back to sleep and took out two layers of kimonos for me to wear- after I bathed and soaked myself in the hot springs, of course. I brought my bathing robe, and a candle to light my way in the hallways. I was not up to snoop, so I put on some sandals, walking down the hall.  
  
The Tsukishidai are probably in their chambers that have been provided for them to spend their night in. Mama, Papa, and Kikyou must be asleep. So that meant no one was awake at this time, probably not even a servant...  
  
I walked past the corridors where doors that lead to lounge rooms, guestrooms, poetry rooms, past the passages that lead to the kitchen, special dining rooms, and finally to the bathhouse, which was right next to the training dojo, where I've explored numerous times.  
  
The spring consisted of many naked cherry blossom trees, boulders, pebbles, smooth stones, and a decorative wooden bridge painted red and gold and ornamented with traditional Japanese style lanterns. And of course, there was the hot spring itself, steam emitting from the surfaces of the waters. The Spring was split into four sections: there were high bamboo walls that were built to ensure privacy, as well.  
  
Before entering the spring, I cleaned myself off- in order to get into the spring, you MUST be already clean. Then I modestly wrapped the bathrobe around myself. Those were the rules of our bathhouse. Usually we are not permitted into the spring wearing anything at all, but on special occasions it is a rule to wear a bathrobe into the spring. These occasions include if there are opposite gender guests in your residence.  
  
Clad in the bathrobe, my eyes wandered up thoughtfully towards the sky, which was brightening. Gray clouds from yesterday's weather remained. I closed my eyes and dozed for a while, relaxing in the lukewarm water that was the spring.  
  
Then I sighed and sank into the water, wanting to fall asleep and drift at the surface of the water.  
  
I think I was day-dreaming about how Kikyou's departure would be like, when gentle sad music reached my ears. It was Kikyou on her koto again. Sitting up, I let my eyelids lift halfway and listened to the melodies. The composition sound strangely different; it did not sound like the way Kikyou usually played. The music had a tinge of hopelessness in it, coldness. Usually Kikyou played harmoniously and happily. Is there something wrong with her?  
  
I stood up, the bathrobe feeling heavy on my body. Quickly, I dried off and changed into the two layers of kimonos that I had brought with me. I did not bother to slip into my sandals, and instead followed the music.  
  
~  
  
I was particularly astounded when I realized the music was coming from the same room as the one the banquet for the Tsukishidai's were held. I peeped inside and saw that the dishes were no longer there, there was but two candles lit inside the room, and the balcony shoji were slid wide open so that a glimpse of the fading moon was in sight. The table and cushion seats were no longer there either, and instead,  
  
In the middle of the spacious, large empty room, sat Sesshoumaru on the hardwood floor, with his back turned to me, facing the dissipating moon. He continued to play that awesome melody on the Koto, and I stood at the entrance, continuing to listen.  
  
All of a sudden a big long furry boa-like object materialized over his right shoulder, and I noticed his clothing began to glow so bright white. When the glowing dissolved, his clothes were no longer the same color nor style. He was now dressed in a white kimono. The endings of his sleeves were faded into a red color with white flower patterns, and a black obi that I could not properly see (his back was faced to me, after all) appeared magically around his mid-torso. I also witnessed a yellow-and- royal blue sash tied around his waist.  
  
I continued to marvel him from a distance as he continued to play, then, abruptively, he stopped. I waited anxiously to see his next action. "Well?" he suddenly spoke out loud, his voice fleeting in the wind. "Are you just going to stand there?"  
  
A gasp escaped my lips, but then I half-smiled. "How long have you known I was here?" I asked his back.  
  
"I've known you were awake," he answered lifelessly. "Then you went down to the hot springs. You heard me playing your sister's Koto, so you went over here to see."  
  
I flushed. "How did you know?"  
  
"I heard you. Your heartbeat rate, sighs, footsteps. They were quite easy to determine."  
  
"Oh," I said lamely. This guy has strange abilities. So what? That doesn't show any sign of him being youkai! Such a deniable person I am...  
  
"Are you going to watch me all day?" he asked with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"No! I mean, I uh...ano, g-gomen," I bowed and turned around, ready to leave him alone. My cheeks were shrouded in pink. How could he make me feel so self-conscious all of the time? Then I remembered what I wanted to say to him, and turned around again, to see him wearing a plain night yukata again. Where did the fluffy object go? Where did his strange yet stylish clothes go? "What- how did you- what in the world- you were wearing a-" I stammered on.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered with amusement for a moment. "Is there something you need?"  
  
I sputtered some more, then let out an aggravated scowl. "Oh, never mind that! I wish to tell you something, Sesshoumaru-san!"  
  
He waited, staring at me expectantly.  
  
My fire and will died down a little bit under his intense golden stare. "Ahem.. I wanted to tell you that I am not going with you. I'm staying here, for heaven's sake, I am only fifteen!"  
  
His expression did not change. "What of your age?" he asked challengingly.  
  
"I'm-" I paused. "I'm not old enough to marry!"  
  
The coldest of all smiles appeared on his face. "Who said anything about taking you away to marry one of the Tsukishidai clan?"  
  
"What..?" I asked in confusion.  
  
"Only your sister is being taken for marriage. You, child, are for another reason. Do not put yourself in such a high position, do you understand?" he asked sternly. Cold, malicious amusement danced in his eyes. "You will never be high enough to marry anyone from my clan."  
  
Fury fumed inside me. Never have I been insulted that way in my life! Well, he indirectly insulted me, but we both know his intentions. Rage flashed in my eyes. "I don't care whatever reason it is! I'd NEVER go with you even if you tortured me!!" I yelled rudely, possibly waking up the whole Palace, and slammed the Shoji. I sprinted down the hallway, righteous fury burning deep inside me.  
  
My feet continued to stomp on until I reached the secret garden that I favored to visit Kikyou in then sat against a cherry tree with my knees drawn close to myself. I barely noticed the beautiful exotic flowers that merrily swayed around me in the wind out of my anger and hurt dignity.  
  
My anger was replaced by hurt and shame. Sesshoumaru had damaged much of my pride, and I sure am going to get him back for this. I felt humiliated for being told off by him, I felt ashamed for yelling so loud and unladylike, and I felt hurt for Sesshoumaru's unkind comments. My eyes glassed over in tears, and I tilted my head upwards to prevent them from falling. I'm not going to cry because of one insult! I'll show him!  
  
From fatigue and stress, I allowed myself to fall into a deep slumber.  
  
~~  
  
I looked around at my surroundings. It was a vast blackened meadow filled with dead grass and the smell of metallic-ness... something was amiss. My body was suspended in midair, and I could not do a thing to move. A silence that felt like metal scraping against glass settled over the environment. That's when it came.  
  
A great negative aura was headed my direction from far away, an aura that seemed to have me as a target. As the destructive force headed towards me, the winds started up, and eventually began blowing fierce as the winds of a storm.  
  
I wanted to open my mouth and scream, but none of it would happen. It was as if I was bound to a chair with my hands and feet tied by metal chains and I was being gagged. I was sure of one thing. Whatever was going to happen was not going to be pleasant. Although granted no access to open my mouth, I was able to close my eyes. And that's just what I did.  
  
[Wake up.]  
  
'What..?'  
  
[Open your eyes. The energy inside you wishes to purify this evil. Do it before it is too late.]  
  
I furrowed my brows in confusion. 'Who is this? Who is talking in my mind?'  
  
[Purify it]  
  
'Purify what, oh mysterious voice in my head?!' I thought sarcastically. 'There's nothing here but the winds and this hideously maintained meadow that smells of blood!'  
  
[Do you wish to die?]  
  
'......No.'  
  
[Sense the evil aura that is coming at you. And free your sanitizing energy.]  
  
'Look, I can't trust you. For one thing, I can't even tell if you're a guy or a girl, your voice is indescribable! And another thing, what will that 'evil aura' do to me, anyway? Sure, I feel sick to my stomach, and I feel like I am going to throw up, but-'  
  
[Dammit, just do it already, wench!]  
  
I frowned inwardly. Did that mystical voice just use profane words on me? Well, I will not be mocked in such a way! 'Purify it yourself! You are the one who truly wants to rid of that 'Evil Aura'! Why don't YOU do it?'  
  
[You are more complicated than was thought.]  
  
That was the last reply I ever got from the mysterious voice. I was alone, again. The negative force continued to rush at me, until I could've sworn the energy was right infront of me. Then, suddenly, a flash of bright white light engulfed me.  
  
~  
  
"...Gome. Kagome! Kagome, wake up!"  
  
I sleepily opened my eyes, to see Kaede looking down worriedly at me. "Kaede-chan...?"  
  
"You fell asleep sister," Kaede offered her hand, and I took it, propping myself up. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"I've no clue," she replied, shrugging. "I was on my way to greet Mama-chan and Papa-chan and I saw you lying on the ground." Kaede fidgeted, then added. "Mama and Papa wish to see you. Do you need time to get ready? I could stall for you if you want-"  
  
"It's all right, thank you," bowing, I bid her a short ja-ne and made my way towards the lounge. 'Hopefully they are not angered with me..'  
  
~~~  
  
As soon as I reached the room, I saw Kikyou dressed in a bright beautiful red kimono that I must admit- stung my eyes a little bit. Nonetheless she was still a radiant beauty. My parents were here as well.  
  
Mama was looking at me with a disapproving look similar to last night's, and I couldn't blame her. I have come to them in a disheveled state once again.  
  
"Kagome-chan, we've been informed by the Tsukishidai-sama clan," Mama said softly. My eyes widened. No. This isn't happening. Mama would never let them take me away!! "...We have some very important news we need to tell you. But first, we just wanted to tell you... normally we would never think of....but you see, there's nothing we could do-" at this point, Mama looked on the verge of tears. She looked away. Papa looked as if he did not have the courage to tell me what I think I already knew either.  
  
"I'll tell her, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama," Kikyou said quietly, raising her hand a little to get their attention. Then she turned soft brown eyes to me. "Kagome-chan."  
  
"Kikyou-nee-sama.."  
  
"You are coming with me to go live with the Tsukishidai clan. Do you understand, Kagome?"  
  
"But- Onee-sama- M-Mama-!" I went on that stuttering stage again. "You cannot do this to me! I belong here! I don't want to go with them!"  
  
"Kagome, think on the bright side. You can be with your sister," Papa finally said.  
  
I was silenced. What am I supposed to say now? Kikyou was looking at me with troubled eyes. I couldn't bring myself to refuse.  
  
"I have no choice, do I?" the whisper barely escaped my mouth. I swallowed the lump in my throat that promised a good deal of shed tears. Then, with as much cheer as I could muster, I grinned. "Well- if I get to be with my sister, I guess it's okay that I go all the way to the other side of the country and not see all of you again!" Oops. I did not mean for that sarcastic tone..  
  
"Kagome, if you have tears, do not be afraid to shed them," Mama said, almost begging. I have never cried in front of my family. Nor do I plan to start now.  
  
"I'm not sad, really I'm not," I muttered. "I'm going to go pack my things now."  
  
"The servants will do it-" Papa chimed.  
  
"I want to help, then. This is probably the last time I will see my friends, anyway," I said tonelessly, imagining the look on Sango's face when I tell her.  
  
Then I walked stiffly out of the room. I heard Papa say to Kikyou: "Will she be all right?"  
  
"Yes," I heard Kikyou's faint voice as I walked further and further away. "She is a strong girl, and I have a feeling that the strength of distance will not keep her away from her family and friends."  
  
~  
  
Despite my sulky mood, I was quite flattered when Kikyou complimented me. I felt so abashed, now.... OOMF. Oh forgive me, apparently, I have bumped into something soft... my eyes traveled upwards to meet soft brown ones.  
  
"H...Hojo-kun," I breathed, already feeling the blush spread throughout my cheeks. He smiled radiantly down at me, that charming, boyish smile. "Hello, Higurashi-chan! I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
I felt myself melt. Hojo was, like Sango, a servant. He's a regular farmboy who delivers gifts from the villages to our Palace, but I know more about him that is shown. His family was once dominating, like the Higurashi or Fujiwara. But due to lack of servants and warriors, piece by piece his land was conquered by bigger, more dominant clans.  
  
I've known him for only a few months, and I believe him to be my first love. Kikyou told me with laughing eyes, however, that Hojo-kun is merely a first-crush.  
  
And of course, I believed her. Yet up to now, my heart still pounds excitedly when I see him. If this was what crushes felt like, then I fear finding out what being in love feels like.  
  
"Higurashi-chan, why do you look so uneasy?" he asked, setting down a box that he'd been carrying.  
  
"Hojo, I'm... going," I said emptily, looking into his eyes.  
  
"'Going'?" his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"I'm going away, perhaps forever. I am happy that I ran into you today for I might never had had the chance to say goodbye to you."  
  
"Oh," he said, his eyes turning dejected. "Where to?"  
  
"Some clan called 'Tsukishidai.' I'm not too fond of the idea, but it must be done."  
  
"I'm sad to hear that," Hojo sighed. "You are a really nice and beautiful girl, Higurashi," he said shyly, his own face flushing.  
  
I too, blushed at his daring comment. "Thank you..."  
  
Then, trying to get rid of romantic tension, I changed the subject. He seemed thankful for it, too. "I'm fine, really. What is in that box?"  
  
"Oh, just some old Miko finery. I was told that the Lady of the House wanted these, so," Hojo paused and squatted down. "I'm not really sure what's in here, though I've been craving to know. Is it all right if I take a look inside?" he said, winking at me.  
  
Why is he asking me? I do not own the box... Oh well. I nodded and squatted by him. He opened the box and said 'ah.'  
  
"I see," he murmured, pulling a white sheet out of the box. He held it up in front of him, analyzing it. "A miko outfit!"  
  
"I'm not surprised," I commented, pulling out an old bow. "My mother used to be a Miko. But.... why would she order for one of these on such short notice?"  
  
"They're for you," I heard a feminine voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw my mother, her eyes regarding me with warm sadness. "I want you to put it on, Kagome."  
  
Hojo said nothing and handed me the white gi.  
  
"Right now?" I asked, dumb-founded. Mama looked from me to Hojo, who was looking away with an 'I'm-not-worthy-to-look-at-royalties' expression. "No. I shall leave you two alone now," she said with almost a playful hint.  
  
Hojo and I glanced at each other, then speedily looked away. Hojo scratched the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner. "Well...I guess I have to go. Goodbye, Higurashi."  
  
"Wait-!" I touched his arm lightly. "Please- call me Kagome."  
  
Hojo turned around and flashed me another smile. I blushed heavily, feeling like one of those beautiful princesses from Murasaki's famous story, The Tale of Genji. He took my hands and looked into my eyes soulfully. "Wherever you are going, Kagome-chan, do not forget me."  
  
Hojo looked around, making sure no one was in site. Then, unexpectedly, he stooped down to my height and kissed my cheek, which burned in contact. As he ascended, he took his hands off mine. And that's when I realized there was something soft inside my hands. I opened them and saw a the most beautiful pinkest brightest cherry blossom I've ever witnessed in my life. My eyes lit up. "Beautiful!"  
  
"I found this blossom last spring," Hojo said tentatively, looking away from me in what I would call childlike way. "It hasn't gotten rotten or anything like that. Isn't it amazing, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Of course! Where did you find this?"  
  
"I climbed to the highest limb of the highest tree and retrieved it," he answered. My eyes widened in realization. "Is that how you broke your arm last spring? Did you fall?"  
  
"Well, yes," he said quietly. "But it was worth it. It reminded me of you."  
  
"Thank you," I said once again.  
  
"Don't mention it...." Hojo looked up at the sky. "I must be going. I hope to stay in your memories, Kagome!" And with that, Hojo left. I smiled blissful and looked down at the blossom. I shall treasure it always!  
  
~~  
  
My mind still fluttering, I walked with a small smile on my face. I was planning to go meet Sango, wondering how she would react to it... (I was about to turn a corner in the hallway.) But first, I must tell her about that little event between Hojo and I. It would be amusing to see her face-  
  
OOMF.  
  
Wonderful. It seems I've bumped into another person. I uttered a small apology without even looking up to see who it is that I've bumped into. I was about to go on my way, when a soft voice reached my ears.  
  
"Do you bump into people on a daily basis? That's the second time today."  
  
I narrowed my eyes, but quickly covered the look up with a small meaningless smile. "No. I am feeling a bit fazed right now. Wait a minute- how do you know I've bumped into another person?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer my question. "Hurry and pack up your things. We are leaving before the sun sets."  
  
And he turned and left. It left me with one feeling.  
  
WAS SESSHOUMARU SPYING ON ME WHEN I WAS WITH HOJO?!  
  
~~~  
  
-_- I don't like this chapter that much. I think I'll rewrite it. But I'm too lazy. Man, Sesshoumaru's so cold! How could he treat her like that? I'm sorry for the craziness. I wrote most of this chapter in an anger- influenced brain. So it seems a bit off. Please review, and expect an update someday next week! ^_^ Oh yeah, just to let you know, I already have Chapter 4 done. I'm working on CH. 5 now!  
  
Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I know this story's not popular, but I just can't help but write it, so don't worry about me taking this story off.  
  
Sayonara! 


	4. The Open Road: A Dangerous Place

_Sorry for the late update._

~~~~**CHAPTER IV: The Open Road is a Dangerous Place**~~~~

I've said my goodbyes with Sango. I do not wish to describe how it went, for I am afraid that I might start crying again. Kaede and Souta took it much worse, that much I will tell you. They kept wailing about how they were going to lose two sisters of value to them; well, Souta did, anyway. Kaede displayed silent tears. Mama and Papa regarded Kikyou's and my leaving most honorably, I wished to do nothing more than to give them a warm embrace, but the presence of Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho prevented us from doing so.

Right now, I am wearing the Priestess clothes that Mama had instructed me to wear. I complained, asking why, because Kikyou was dressed in beautiful kimonos, and here I was dressed in a simple miko outfit. After a few minutes I was used to the outfit, and even commented that it was more comfortable than the lightest of silks. Kikyou approves that the white gi and deep blue hakama brought out the color in my eyes. This lightened me a bit.

And so now here I am, outside Palace walls. I've been told to go to the place where the carriages were, where I was to sit inside a carriage for 3 full days with Kikyou in our journey; but I overlooked those orders and instead sneaked into the stables and retrieved my valued horse, Toh. I've had her since I was a child of 11, and she, a pony, and there was no way I'd leave her here. 

~

I pulled myself up and sat on Toh's back. "It's been a while since I last rode this horse," I muttered to myself. "GO!"

At the simple yet firm command, Toh galloped out of the stables. I had to clutch around her neck to keep myself from falling backwards. "Looks like you haven't changed at all!" I laughed merrily as she galloped freely.

"Lady Kagomee!!" a maid cried shrilly. "Please! It is time to go!"

"I'm coming, Sakuhaku-san!" I yelled, pulling on Toh's reigns a little bit. "Calm down, Toh!"

Eventually, Toh slowed to a stop. I grinned shamelessly down at the worrying maid. 

"Kagome-sama, are you planning to ride that horse all day?"

"No, I'm bringing her with me in my journey," I answered. Sakuhaku's eyes downcasted, and I understood what she felt. "Sakuhaku-san, I will miss you and all of the others very much," I added, getting off my horse and holding onto her reigns. "You've all been so kind and understanding." I was referring to the servants and maids (who've I've all made friends with), but I didn't want to refer to their status rudely. 

"Kagome-sama, you've been a delight to us," Hakusaku smiled, her eyes twinkling. "In all my years of servitude, I've never had such a polite and kind child to aid. We will all miss you, as well as your sister of course, and so we made a little token of our love for you."

I blushed appreciatively. I did not know that so many people admired me! 

She handed me a sheet with different square patterns, and my eyes lit up in happiness and gratefulness. "Each of the workers here had sewn a piece of their best kimono here," Hakusaku told me. "It looks of little value, and I know that Lady Kikyou would probably prefer a fine silk kimono, but we are not very rich. I had an idea that maybe you would appreciate it, so here it is." She looked at me with hopeful eyes, probably hoping that I do not turn down her gift.

"It is more valuable to me than the treasures of the world," I said. That was the truth. To have so many people caring for me is dearer than gold, or diamonds or the finest silk. I am different from all of the other girls, who usually want accessories instead of sentimentality. Mama pointed that out often.

"Thank you so much, Hakusaku-chan," I bit my lip to keep my tears from falling. This was goodbye to all my dear friends.

I gave her a hug, and bid her my farewells. If I could, I would've said farewell to everybody I knew, but I was given little time.

I wished to see Sango again, but the thought of her face shining with tears wrecked my heart. So, with Toh's reigns in my hands, I made my way to the Palace fronts.

~

Once I reached my destination, I saw a few carriages, each drawn by six horses, two-by-two. A few men were walking around, the guards, I think. But something about these men made me curious.... 

 I was going to investigate, when I caught glimpse of the sleeves of Kikyou's kimono from the pulled up curtains inside one of the stagecoaches, and I let Toh go for a while to go have a chat with her. I ran to the window and pushed the curtain up further a little bit to see Kikyou's face.

"Konnichi wa, Onee-sama!" I chimed. Kikyou smiled at me. "Hello, Kagome! Are you going to get in yet?"

"I don't wish to sit inside a carriage," I answered sheepishly. "So I'm riding a horse."

"Ah. I know how you feel. I wish to ride on a horse, also, but as a future Court Maiden, I am not aloud to. My actions must be precise and elegant," Kikyou said with a troubled note. "Sesshoumaru-san and Inutaisho-sama are not to arrive for another few minutes. Come inside, I wish to tell you something."

Nodding, I entered the cart and sat next to Kikyou, who was looking out her side of the window. 

"More than once, I have wished to be an ordinary girl, Kagome," she said softly. "I wanted so much to ride horses freely in the country, to walk around villages unnoticed by the village people. To blend in."

"You're not the only one," I ensured her. "Kaede, Souta, and I-"

"-I feel like a yellow canary amongst white ones," Kikyou uttered sulkily. "I stick out so well from you three- I do not mean that in the worst way."

"I know," I said.

"I'm sorry," Kikyou said sorrowfully, wiping a few unshed tears from her eyes. "I needed to make a profession with someone- and that someone had to be you."

"I am honored," I smiled. "But don't be so troubled with your fate. I know that you WILL find freedom and happiness one day, and you won't carry the burden of the world on your shoulders. Perhaps your happiness lies within that man you are to marry, that Sesshoumaru."

"I'm not certain about that," Kikyou shook her head. "Sesshoumaru is only ONE of the sons. I am to meet the other one as well."

"Oh," my hands tightened against the fabric of my hakama. "So you'll get to choose which one?" I asked, trying to keep envy from itching into my words.

"Kagome! People are not treated like objects, you should know that!" Kikyou scolded me. I smiled. "Right. Then whichever one you fall in love with."

Kikyou blushed. "Well..."

"Don't embarrass yourself with an answer," I said, shaking my head. "I think I'll go out now. It was nice conversing with you, Kikyou-sama."

"..Kagome-chan," Kikyou called to me. I turned slightly. "...Yes?"  
  


"Are you sure you will ride on horseback?"

"Yes. I'm more comfortable that way. And plus, I'm wearing suitable clothes for horseback riding," I waved and walked over to my horse. 

~

By Toh, I secretly stole glances at the guards. They were wearing such stylish clothes, and they looked well groomed compared to my family's sentinels, who were ragged and sometimes smelled of alcoholics. 

I scrutinized each guard; each wearing unique-styled armor, unlike the usual sentries who pretty much have the same face, armor, clothing, and hair. They aroused my curiosity, so I decided to have a chat with one of them. I was surprised to see that one of the guards was a woman; with her hair tied up in a delicate knot and held by pretty Chinese-style pins. Her eyes were dark blue, and she was wearing about two layers of yukata and a little bit of armor.

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked boredly.

"Um, Ma'am, I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me," I answered. The woman's face lit up. "You FLATTERER!"

"Huh?" I was confused now. 

"You're lying!" she giggled giddily. "I bet you were doing that to get my attention!"

"...Excuse me?"

"He's a guy," said a male voice. Turning around, my eyes met a guy with his hair up in a plait. He had sharp blue-gray eyes and slightly long fangs, like Sesshoumaru. I bowed to show respect, and he just stared at me in lazy attire. "What was your name again? Kikyou or Kagome?" He scratched his cheek.

"K-Kagome," I stammered, baffled by the man's lack of mannerism when he addressed to me. 

"'Kay. My name's Kouga. This is Juno, he's got a mental problem. You can tell by the way he dresses," Kouga jerked his thumb towards Juno's direction. I did not know whether what he said was fact or joke, so I remained silent.

Juno pouted childishly. "It's called 'being in touch with my feminine side,'" he whacked Kouga (who was taller than Juno by half a foot) over the head. Kouga staggered forward, hands on his scalp. Juno was pretty strong for someone who looks so fragile and frail! I stared in amazement.

"DAMN IT," Kouga howled. "Can't you take a joke?!"  
  


"I don't make fun of you, so don't you make fun of me! You're such a hypocrite, I mean, you wear furry skirts and you tell ME that I have a mental problem? Pull another one like that and it will be my Junotachi," Juno huffed smugly. "You'll be flying fifty feet into the air with one swing!"

"Yeah, whatever..." Kouga shrank away with comical fear. "See that? One comment about him and he starts nagging at ya...."

An unexpected soft giggle escaped my lips, which made Kouga look at me directly. He grinned. "So, you gotsa sense of humor, eh? Well, that certainly proves that you Higurashi's ain't a bunch of stiffs-" 

"Oi, Juno, Kouga, come ova here!" yelled another guard from the other side. I could not see because the horses and carriages were blocking my way. 

"What is it, Hiten?!" barked Kouga. 

"Check this out! I found another one!"

Juno and Kouga's expressions converted to serious. The two guards walked to the other side. What could be going on? 

Curious as ever, I quietly followed after them. Of course, they were aware of me following.

~

"It looks like another one was on our trail, the bastard you see here was found under one of the carriages," snarled a heavy voice that belonged to a rather large deformed looking man. "I've tried to get him to speak several times. He wouldn't even look at me."

"Manten, of course he would not speak, you idiot," a handsome looking guy snapped at the deformed man. "Would YOU speak were you to be caught by some enemy?"  
  


"...Forgive me, Hiten, I made a foolish mistake."

"Whatever," Hiten rolled his eyes. "So you say he was hiding in the wheel? That's almost clever."

"This is exactly why I don't trust these damned thing called carriages. We're better off on foot than to have some sneaky culprit hiding in the friggin' wheel," Kouga snarled. I had an idea that I was being ignored, but didn't mind.

"So, did good ol' Kumoshiwa send you, you brute?" Juno spoke up. That's when I finally turned my attention to the 'enemy' that they've found. He had particularly long, off-white-purplish shade of hair, and dark emotionless blue eyes. Chains bound him to himself.

"I answer to no one," he said viciously in a cold, dark voice. I continued to observe him in my questioning state of mind. This man had been clinging under one of the carriages? 'This is quite mind boggling,' I thought to myself. 

"It's a wonder how we didn't sense or smelled his presence before," Kouga commented. "Sesshoumaru-sama or Inutaisho-sama would've sniffed'em out by now."

"Maybe he jumped on halfway throughout the trail," Juno suggested.

"Without us seeing him?" Hiten asked flatly.

"How did you get on?" Kouga asked the man conversationally.

The blue-eyed-man glared at Kouga in response. Then, out of the blue, our gazes met and locked.  He glared into my eyes.

"Who is she?" 

Kouga smirked and put his hands to his waist. "None of yer business. Are you in any condition to interrogate the enemy?"

The captive man said nothing but continued his icy glare.

"Maybe we'll answer your questions if you answer ours," Juno said softly.

"I answer to no one," he repeated in a dead tone. His malicious blue eyes were still drilling on me. 

Abruptively, I felt myself being sucked into something; it was an indescribable feeling, but I felt it- when I was looking into this man's eyes, I felt as if I was being sucked in. Sucked into his mind.

A hand fell on my shoulder. I blinked out of my mesmerized state and glanced into Juno's version of blue eyes. Juno shot me a soft look. "You okay?"

I nodded and turned my eyes back to Juuroumaru. 

Juuroumaru. 

His name was Juuroumaru. How did I find this one out? "Juuroumaru is your name." I blurted.

"What?!" Kouga, Juno, Hiten and Manten exclaimed, finally paying attention to me. 

"I'm not sure how I know," I gulped, wishing I were not the entity of their attention. 

"You are.." Juuroumaru's eyes were wide, but they still fixed in its glowering condition. "You are a priestess. I must inform..." he struggled inside the chains, trying to break them. The chains began to crack ever so slowly.

"Oh no ya don't," Kouga snapped, delivering a punch to Juuroumaru's stomach. The pale antagonist doubled over in pain as Kouga continued to beat him, and I felt pity welling inside me.

"I'll see to it that you NEVER get back to that damned clan," Kouga laughed malevolently, now presuming to be kicking Juuroumaru. "But I'll make sure that you suffer before you die."

 I watched in horror. "Kouga...Kouga, that's enough!!"

"You don't know anything, missy," he growled, ignoring my pleas. "If I let this piece of scum go, Kumoshiwa will know that..."

"Can't you just keep him imprisoned or something?" I asked frantically. "This man has done no wrong.."

Kouga sighed and glared down at the silent mysterious man. "Fine- but if he does anything fishy..-"

A horrible sound cut Kouga off. Juuroumaru looked as if he was going to retch. His eyes were widened to a considerable size, and his mouth was thrown wide open with light coming out of it. He seemed to be facing me directly.

Kouga appeared to realize something. "Kagome, look out!!"

Before I could move, a bright white light flashed before my eyes and I saw a deformed little version of Juuroumaru with scythes for arms. He raised a scythe and prepared to swing down –I closed my eyes in fear- when suddenly I heard various ruffles of clothing and a swift slashing sound.

I opened my eyes and saw Sesshoumaru's back; he was facing the opposite direction of me. I peeped over his shoulder and saw the deformed version of Juuroumaru twitching with its scythes hacked off; blood was pooling around it.

Juuroumaru jerked violently in his chains. "Kageroumaru!!" he hissed in an awful tone.

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly and spared me a reprimanding glance. "Mercy is a weakness," he said blandly. He raised his right hand and jerked it downwards, as if he were holding a whip. A golden belt of light lashed out of one of his claw-like nails (I had a nagging feeling that they really WERE claws) and struck Juuroumaru, killing him in instant cold blood.

I watched with horrified eyes as he whipped Juuroumaru over and over, effectively slicing and dicing him. My eyes closed automatically.

"Kagome-sama," Juno said from behind me. He pulled me away from the gruesome site and to the other side of the carriage and horses. Kikyou was standing outside of her carriage, looking bewildered and confused, and not knowing what was going on. 

Juno smiled blankly at me. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

I let out a choked sob, and tried to regain posture. "It's... it's okay. I'm just not used to seeing things like... I'm sure that you've seen more explicitly gory scenes than that..."

"If it makes you feel any better, I have," Juno said, smiling as if the topic was something to be talked about with tea and tempura.

I stared at him unbelievably and said in a flat tone, "That does not help at all!"

"Hahaha, I was only joking," Juno said in a boyish tone that alienated his feminine structure. "Lighten up, Kagome-sama. You will see a lot more horrifying things in the future."

"Oh thank you, your words of insurance helps so much," I said in a sardonic tone. Juno and I laughed, but my merriment was cut short when guilt fell over me. "Ohh..."

"What's wrong now, Kagome-sama?" Juno asked.

"I can't be laughing after someone's death... it's not proper."

"Look, they're enemies, their lives don't matter here, understand?" Juno put his hands on my shoulders and shook me a little as if to knock sense in to me. His advice seemed wrong... Nonetheless, I smiled and nodded.

"Good. Oh, here comes Sesshoumaru-sama," Juno muttered under his breath. He instantly kneeled on one knee and bowed down his head. Sesshoumaru walked towards us and I found my heart increasing its beating. Not in the pleasant way like when I was with Hojo, but when I was alone in a dark room; in other words, when I was afraid. I swallowed a lump in my throat, realizing that everyone around me was bowing except for myself.

Sesshoumaru sent me a glance laced with disgust and interest, and motioned for me to come with him. I followed, and pretty soon we were walking off into a small tree-filled area of my family's lands. 

His steps were fast and graceful, whilst mine was quite the opposite in my opinion. I took small steps and literally always looked at the ground to make sure there were no twigs or roots capable of tripping me. Sesshoumaru seemed to walk with his head held high as if he owned everything.

"I need to make you aware of something," he stated, purging my thoughts. I looked up at him, who still seemed to be staring ahead of him. 

"Yes?"

"The way you handled yourself with that demon is inexcusable," Sesshoumaru stopped and turned abruptively, causing me to falter in my steps to prevent myself from crashing into him. His cool eyes seemed to be scrutinizing every inch of my body- that said not being in a perverted way. I felt as if he were silently criticizing each blemish in my being and comparing me to the beautiful flawless Kikyou, and these conclusions alone were enough to make me feel extremely self-conscious.

"Mercy is not something that I approve of, or tolerate. The open road is a dangerous place," Sesshoumaru said in seriousness. "Mercy does not exist in the path that we are going to walk. If you do not change your ways, you will forever stay weak and unstable."

I nodded silently. Just let this conversation be over with! Even though only he's the only one doing all of the talking....

"You need to learn not to mourn for the enemy nor for the ally."

Something inside me snapped. "What..?"

"I know that you heard me clearly, human."

Confusion. That explains what I am feeling right now. Did he just call me 'human'? I shook my head. "What do you mean by not mourning for even the allies? Do you even bury the dead?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, making me shiver. "Burying and funerals are wastes of time. It is best to let them rot where they die."

"That's totally inhuman!" I cried, then understood my audaciousness and looked down with my sleeves raised and covering part of my face. I trembled, fearing that he would get infuriated for my shout-out. Sesshoumaru sent me a chilly soft smile. "So you've noticed..."

~~~

_Short update chappie. Sorry. And it was late, too.... well, it's partially because I finally updated Shinjite!! ^_^ Well, cheers and see you in the next chappie. Please leave a **review**!!!_


	5. Separation

Chapter V: Separation

It is in close proximity to nightfall. The forest seemed to become darker while we ventured, and the atmosphere colder. A strange anxiety stirred in my stomach causing me to glance around warily. There was this strange feeling of eyes boring into me from somewhere in the forest... from this thought I shivered involuntarily. 

Occasionally I was turning my head slightly left to right out of paranoia, whilst the warriors looked forward, their faces set with impassiveness. Their façades hasn't changed at all from the beginning of our journey. I found myself thinking; '_How in the world did I get myself into this_?' 

My hands down my arms and I huddled closer to Toh in an attempt to warm myself up.

'.... _A few hours into my journey and already I feel homesick and miserable. I miss Sango and Hojo and my family and my other friends, it seems so utterly different that I'm leaving all that behind_,' I thought sadly, feeling the chill wind seeping through my clothes.

Staring ahead of me I saw Sesshoumaru treading with no regard for the weather akin to the rest of them. Kikyou was prosperous and warm- she was the one wearing the layers of kimonos and was sitting inside a nice comfortable carriage. I began reconsidering not sitting inside the stagecoach, but slapped the thought out of my head for some reason. Instead I crossed my arms, gazing thoughtfully at the wisps of white breath billowing out of my mouth as I exhaled. To get my mentality off the frosty weather, I decided to reflect on something else.

My mind began to wonder if Tsukishidai was in deep oppositions with a certain clan to make them have enemies. The man named Juuroumaru seemed to loathe the Tsukishidai name to some extent, and for some reason I continued to get the feeling that perhaps I was going to have something to do with this dispute. Just what was it that Sesshoumaru found so interesting in me so that he would pluck me out of my happy life? I paused my musings to observe the said mercenary-like man walking before me. 

Sesshoumaru was such a formal man. His eyes at first seemed the kind to hold warmness in them, because of their golden shade. But looks can be deceiving; for those eyes held nothing but coldness the whole time that I had seen him.

....

I seemed to be thinking a lot today, so I decided quit my boring observations and go have a little chat with Juno, seeing as Kikyou was in peaceful sleep and Juno was the only one I could have friendly conversation with.

I left Toh's side for a while and picked up my speed to catch up to him. "Juno?"

"Hm?" he replied, his eyes strict on the road.

"Why is everybody so quiet?" I asked softly, seeing only a side view of his face.

"To be aware of danger," Juno said, a small grin visible. "We need to protect you and Kikyo-san, remember?"

"Is the forest really this dangerous?" I whispered back.

"Only if one is not on guard."

I clasped my hands together behind my back, moving my view to an angle at the dirt ground. "How long is the trip going to take and through where are we supposed to go?"  
  


"It depends," Juno sighed, shrugging. "Hopefully if we pass through Mt. Fuji before tomorrow's nightfall, then it would take a bit over two days or so."

"M-Mt. Fuji?!" I exclaimed, receiving a cynical glance or a raised eyebrow from the others. I ignored them. 

"Something wrong with that?" he questioned with a puzzled tone. "I've been through Mt. Fuji many times."

"But it's so dangerous, and there are warrior monks and monsters-" I paused. "Well, I'm not really sure about monsters..."

"-Is that all your worrying about? What I'm slightly afraid of are the snowstorms that brew up there. Warrior monks are no problem," Juno shrugged. Then, with a small off-handed scowl he muttered, "Keh_, warrior monks..._what_ hypocrites.... _the_ indecency _of it all..."

"'_Snowstorms_'?" I asked, bemused. "Isn't there another way?"

"You know," he told me, "You are such a worrier. Mt. Fuji isn't much of a threat. You'll be safe, okay? Except for maybe Fuji-sama... uh, never mind."

"Fuji-sama? Mt. Fuji is a person?" I pressed on. He gave me a look that meant he wasn't going to tell me. I frowned. "Come on, please, tell me?"

"Maybe some other time," Juno grinned and patted me on the head as if I were a child. I pouted unconsciously. "Fine. I guess I'll wait.."

"You really wanna know?" Kouga's tough voice echoed from behind me. "About Fuji-sama?"

I turned slightly and eagerly said yes. Just who WAS this _Fuji-sama_?

"Kouga, don't talk about that right now..." Juno quipped as though it were a big secret. I sighed and crossed my arms. "It's okay, Kouga-san, you do not have to tell me."

"Hmph," Kouga snorted, walking away. "Suit yourself."

After a while, Juno shot me an approving look. "Thank you, Kagome-sama. That was very polite of you."

"Well, I know when I should and should not be nosy," I shrugged, smiling back. "I don't know whatever reason it is that you have to hide this Fuji-sama from me, but it's none of my business, sooo..." I yawned. "Err, I forgot what I was saying," I uttered groggily. Juno laughed good-naturedly.

"I'm tired," I admitted. 

"Would you like to sit in the carriage with your sister, then?"

"No, thanks," I said abruptively. "After that little incident with Juuroumaru, who was clinging under one of those, I don't think I'll able to ride in another carriage again."

"Do you want Kouga to carry you?" Juno suggested. I glanced at him suspiciously. "Why not take the offer for yourself?"  
  


"Ugh!" Juno huffed playfully. "I cannot carry you! I am fragile and weak, and I might damage my hands!"

"Ooh, you sound just like one of the Court Ladies," I frowned playfully. "But seriously, I'm not that heavy. Or am I?"

"Let's test that out!" he suddenly paused from walking, grabbed my wrist and snaked an arm around my middle, then suddenly hoisted me up into the air. An embarrassed flush heated into my face. "Juno!"

He pulled me onto his back and I found myself being given what could only be called a '_piggy-back ride_,' which I hadn't gotten since I was a child. Suddenly a laugh escaped my lips, the sound of it getting everyone's attention, but I did not care. Juno pretended to stagger under my weight, and I pouted and whacked him lightly on the shoulder. He set me down eventually, and we were both in small fits of laughter. "So, how heavy am I?"

Juno sighed as he rubbed his right shoulder. "You should take this as a compliment; you are almost as light as I am."

"Are you like one of those women who do not eat a single bite and end up dying from bulimia?" I asked credibly. Juno grinned goofily. "Perhaps."

"Quit joking around," I giggled. He stared at me in sincerity. "You weigh just as an average human girl would weigh... maybe a little bit over what an average human girl would weigh-"

I socked him lightly in the arm, glaring playfully at him. A smile replaced my scowl soon after, however. Juno was such an easy person to get along with! He reminded me of Sango at times, he was as carefree as she was. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship....

"You two seem to be _enjoying_ yourselves," Inutaisho's voice came rolling over. 

"I-Inutaisho-sama!" I bowed quickly, "Juno has been very kind to me. I feel like I've known him my whole life."

"Yes, he does have that quality of being a passionate one," he replied. "Always looking on the bright side, aren't you, Juno?"

Juno merely chuckled as his expression abruptively held an air of mystery. I was in the middle of pondering this sudden ambiguity when Inutaisho broke my train of thought.

"May I have a talk with you, Kagome-san? _Alone_..?" Inutaisho asked, his eyes holding a strange look. 

"Sure...." I said and followed him to a distance away from the group.

When we were a good distance away from the others, Inutaisho flicked a hand and it was as if a barrier had enclosed us- a _sound barrier_. It looks like he wanted this conversation to be dead private...

"There is something I must reveal to you, though it is of blatancy," he stated as we continued walking. "As you have probably guessed, we, the Tsukishidai clan, are _demons_. Surely that does not come as a shock..?"

"Well, not really, sir," I said quietly with my head bowed.

He nodded slightly. "Let me share some knowledge of our history with you. The Tsukishidai was once an exclusive Inu-Youkai tribe, where no other types of demons were allowed. Bit by bit we welcomed other demons into our lands, and soon after we became an all-demons clan. We'd set aside our differences and became one unity. With countless types of demons, we were able to have many different types of advantages- and that is how we earned the place of being one of the most notorious demon clans in Japan."

"Who are the other notorious clans?" I asked curiously.

"That would be Ryuushikami and the Kumoshiwa," there was a hard edge to his voice in the latter part of his sentence. "Ryuushikami controls the _Eastern Lands_, and Kumoshiwa controls the Southern provinces. Tsukishidai controls the _Western Lands_."

"What about the Northern Lands?"

Inutaisho heaved a wary sigh. "The Northern Clan.... they disappeared without a trace. I nor the Eastern and Southern Lords haven't any idea as to how and why. But ever since the Northern clan has disappeared, there had been struggles and wars for control of said land."

"Oh, I see," I said, more to myself than anyone. "Inutaisho-sama, why did you tell me all of this?" I finally looked into his eyes, not feeling very self-conscious anymore.

"You are going to be a very important part of our clan," he said secretively.

"That cannot be right. Sesshoumaru said I was not high enough to be a part of your clan-..."

"You are a very spirited, past that shy texture of yours," he commented, a friendly smile upon his handsome face. "Whatever my foolish son said to you is not true, not now, not ever."

I blushed in appreciation. "Sesshoumaru-san is..... I understand that maybe I do not live up to his standards, but I know someday I'll make something of myself, and maybe I will be worthy of him."

"Interested in him, aren't we?" Inutaisho said, a bit playfully.

"Oh, that's not what I meant!!" I added hurriedly. "I don't know why, but I just want..... to be something in his eyes. To not be a burden. I feel like Sesshoumaru has thought of me as something in the way for a long time, and I've tried to ignore the feeling..."

"Sesshoumaru is an idiot," Inutaisho sighed, shaking his head. "Don't think that that is truly his nature."

"I don't," I responded quickly, I didn't want myself to look like a shallow person. "Everyone has a pleasant side to them, no matter how dark their hearts may be. I may not fully understand him yet, but," I paused. "Something about him tells me that his nice side outweighs the front he puts up."

"Ah, spirited, beautiful, _AND_ clever," Inutaisho smirked. "But I must warn you, Sesshoumaru is more of an enigma than anyone else I know of."

I flushed appreciatively from his praise, but this was getting to be too much. I hastily decided to switch subjects. "Ano.... where are we now?" The way I put it made it sound like a dumb question, and I felt my face warm up. "What I mean is...."

"We are nearing Mt. Fuji. I believe you noticed the drastic change in weather?" he said in a friendly tone. "Well, I believe our _private_ conversation is over." The sound barrier around us faltered and disappeared, and I was a bit relieved to hear the sounds of nighttime again.

"So, we are nearing Mt. Fuji," I suddenly remembered something. "Inutaisho-sama, I was wondering, who is Fuji-sama?"

All of a sudden Sesshoumaru appeared, glaring at his father. "It's no one," he said to me. "You have nothing to do with her."

I blinked at his suddenness in speech, it sounded as if he wanted us to not talk about this Fuji-sama. "'Her?'" For some reason I felt even more curious now.

"Well, actually, it'd probably be better off if you did not know of such things, ne?" Inutaisho said soothingly. "Sesshoumaru fears how you would react."

"Oh?" I said a bit confusedly. "Okay...."

"I do not fear anything," Sesshoumaru snapped. Inutaisho grinned with a knowing look. "Of course, Sesshoumaru."

Was that _fluster_ I saw upon Sesshoumaru's face? 

"Sirs, My Lady," a Sentry interrupted us. 

Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho's eyes trained on the cat-like accompanier. "We are detecting that the wild nocturnal forest demons should be awakening around this hour. I'd say it is in your best interests to hide Lady Kagome's presence."

"And why is that?" Sesshoumaru quirked. 

A look of realization crossed his smooth features. Sesshoumaru said to the fox man, but his eyes were on mine: ".....Never mind that question. Be on the alert of an ambush."

"Hai," the fox man darted off to some random place. 

I glanced questioningly up at Inutaisho and he seemed to read my mind. "I've told you before. You are important to us {Sesshoumaru scoffs as he says this} We only want for your safety," he said gently, like a father. "This might be hard to understand, but can you possibly hide your inner ki?"

"Ki? I'll... try," I answered in an unsure state of mind. I wasn't even sure I knew what 'ki' meant. "Forgive me, but I'm not sure how."

"Keep your emotions intact. Try not to be so excited or anxious, or anything for that matter," he replied casually. I concentrated hard to make myself 'emotionless.' My face scrunched up in determination; I closed my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth. 

A few seconds passed. No use. "I _can't_," I sighed, exasperated.

Inutaisho started to laugh. "It's alright Kagome-san. But I fear that we are not at all totally safe. Be ware."  
 

I nodded, and nothing more was said. 

~~~~

We walked on, the darkness blanketing over us. Before long all I could see were dark shapes and all I could hear were the clops of the horses and the footsteps of everyone. I did not understand how they could see through this darkness, and wondered why, unlike most people, they would not light some torches. Was it possible that they saw in the dark?

Suddenly, I felt strange, as if an alarm went off inside me. 

It was pretty quiet for a while, until everyone seemed to go stiff. The horses, the footsteps, the small noises; they all stopped abruptively. 

Tension was rising, and it was making me tremble a little and feel clammy. 

"It's _them_," Kouga whispered, barely audible. 

"More?" Juno uttered quietly. "Our auras are flawlessly hidden. How did they find us?" 

"Probably because of the girl with the priestess powers," I heard Hiten mumble softly. "She's obviously radiating off a pure aura around these negative forests. One that she cannot simply conceal."

I pretended not to listen. 

Shuffling of clothing reached my ears, and I realized that someone was standing close to me. It was Sesshoumaru or Inutaisho. I could not tell.

"I'll look after Kikyou, Sesshoumaru. You keep watch of Kagome," I heard Inutaisho's voice from somewhere far. So the man standing close to me was Sesshoumaru. I clenched my fists nervously, aching to ask what was going on.

(_By now the clouds have cleared up, and a few stars dimly lit the environment.)_

"Don't say anything," he ordered quietly. "Do you think you can conceal your powers?" I shook my head, "I already tried. I've no idea how." 

"They're here!!!" Kouga suddenly snapped.

"Damn," Sesshoumaru muttered beside me.

Out of the blue, deformed demons busted out of the forest in ambush. From yellow wormlike beasts to multiple-eyed ogres ran from all directions, looking like they had one objective. They circled the entire route, making it impossible for us to escape. I quieted and looked around from my position. Upon close scrutiny of the battle, I witnessed many Tsukishidai guards transforming... they still held their human like qualities, but their eyes, hair color and clothing completely changed. I tried my best not to gawk. Juno's hair suddenly flared into a dark color of blue and a single red stripe cut through the right side of his face, starting from just under his eye down to the end of his cheekbone. Everyone pretty much had transformed similarly.

"Sesshoumaru, what's going on here?" I whispered, shaking violently, yet trying to hold my ground.

"They sensed your power... and now they want to," Sesshoumaru paused, thinking hard. "mate you," he answered without further hesitation. I choked on air. "_E-Excuse me_?"

"The lesser demons," Sesshoumaru said plainly with his eyes glued to mine. "They wish to obtain power- do you wish me to continue and tell you _how_?" 

"_No_," I shook my head vigorously and averted my gaze over to the carriage that held Kikyou. I saw a demon bound forth and knock the carriage into pieces.

"KIKYOU!!" I screamed in worry. I saw her form hit the ground, and heard the barest of groans escape her lips. On instinct I began to run her direction. "Kikyou, are you alright-"  

"Fool," Sesshoumaru hissed and jerked me back to him by my wrist. I fell backwards onto him and he snaked an arm around me to keep me from getting away.

"No, please, I must save Kikyou!! She's the only family I have with me- (my voice became desperate Let me go," I said pleadingly.

"She'll be fine," Sesshoumaru pointed out, and I saw Inutaisho coming to her aid. The look on her face made me worry for her. I couldn't stand seeing her so frightened! 

 "You aren't the only one trying to protect her, understand?" Sesshoumaru broke me from my thoughts. "But if you run across the clearing like that, a demon would've taken you away."  
  


I nodded. Immediately, I found myself being launched off the ground and found myself air-bound in Sesshoumaru's arms. Where we were standing before hand was a large crater in the ground, caused by a strong looking youkai who'd tried to attack us before. "What do they want?" I asked frantically. "Surely it isn't me their after..!"

Sesshoumaru smirked at me bitterly when we landed on a tree limb. "No... it's you they want. Get that through your head."

I stood in silent confusion, and Sesshoumaru flashed his claws. "I didn't know you'd attract the stronger of the youkai as well..."

"This is my fault..?" I asked emptily. "How... I don't..." 

Sesshoumaru looked away. My eyebrows drew together in worry. I couldn't have erected all these demons out of the woods, could I? The feeling of helplessness was engulfing me. I needed to assist in some way, any way at all. A few small youkai lunged at us; he immediately slashed each to pieces. 

Examining the battle from my position, I saw Kikyou looking horrified as Inutaisho protected her from the frightening demons. Juno, Hiten, and Kouga seemed to bear an insufficient amount wounds. A few of the Tsukishidai warriors and youkai were dead and scattered around the battlefield. Only two minutes into the crusade and so many were already dying.

Guilt started to build in blocks inside me. So many were dying.... and it's because of me? I determined myself, watching as Sesshoumaru scanned for any demons that might attack us. Maybe if I led the demons away, no one would get hurt anymore.

My mind was set.

~~

 I shot Sesshoumaru, who was turned away from me, a rueful look and mouthed an apology. 

Then I jumped down from the limb. He didn't notice until after a few seconds, but I was already sprinting away from the battle site, intent on drawing the demons away from them. I could tell by now that he was probably furious.

Oh well.

Small thorny brushes cut and tore my gi a bit, but I couldn't care less. The trees rushed past me as I ran, and I could already hear the frightening cries of demons around me. My body trembled all over. I started to regret jumping out of safety.

An ogre-like demon grabbed my sleeve and I yelped in terror. With all my might I tore my sleeve off and continued running for dear life.

~~~~**END CHAPTER**

AHH!!! UPDATED!! AHH!! *runs around in circles* But I updated a cliffy. ^.^ (gets pummeled on by various objects) 

Sorry for the boring chapter, truly I am. Updating my story has NEVER been so hard before. -_-

  
~~~~~

Okay, I'll be honest with you guys. I HAVE been un-grounded, but then for some reason I signed up for all these occupations, leadership, sports, etc... and I've decided to take up volleyball. -_-.... Okaa-san says it'd look good on my record for college application or something. Bleh.

So anyways, Sorry for updating a cliffy.. I wasn't gonna post this one up 'til I gots the next chappie written down, but a certain reviewer made it so I just HAD to update. 

Review Responses 

****

Insane Punk Pixie: Sorry, it's gonna be Sesshy/Kag whether you like it or not. ^_^ It's what I had originally in mind, anyways. If you don't like the idea, then don't read it. Besides, there are plenty other Inu/Kags out there, so knock yourself out. 

Emma Raikou: Thank you... I hope that you're still reading this... I know I haven't been updating for a helluva long time.

Kairinu: Flattered! I hope to see you review again!

Wackaromaco87: Probably. And yes, Sesshoumaru's being an ass, but it's for his own good. After all, I can't have him falling instantly in love with Kagome, now can I?

Tiatoter: Yep! I totally agree! 

Miau: Thanks!

Iron Lotus: :P Yeah, well I grew tired of the Kikyo-as-a-prostitute-like-clay-lady thing in many fanfics, so I decided to do something different. I'm glad you approve of it!

Tsuki no Tennyo: Arigato! I hope you're still reading this! ;;;;

Dopplegang: I thank you for the advertisement.

Tiffany: This is a Sess/Kag. And Juno? He's just a weird guy based off MY interpretation of a good guy friend.

Death Phoenix: I didn't exactly update soon, but here it is anyway.

Silver Goddess: Thank you.

Boo: I find the plot interesting as well! I'm happy we agree on it!

Daaku Kitsune: Yes, Kouga WILL be in this fic. Somehow. 

Cold-Hearted NightFox: Here it is.

acrimsonnight: This isn't exactly ASAP but it's something, at least. ^.^

Skurria: I like this fic more than Shinjite, too. 

Yhi: Yep, she's figuring things out. But can she figure out the enigma that is Sesshoumaru? 

ANY: Is this story REALLY all that scary? Should I change the category or something? ^_^ ;;; A lot of people say 'scary' in their reviews... hmm...

Ange Noir: ^_____^ I just HAD to update after seeing your particular review. Reviews like yours are really motivating!

young-gurl-15: Here it is! 

Fairy: Why, thank you! I'm very much flattered!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

::As to Shinjite, I feel very discouraged with that fic right now. Naraku is getting harder and harder to make nice, because I'm REALLY starting to dislike him in the show. -_-;;; Not to say that I don't like Naraku in Shinjite, it's just that... well, in other fanfiction you have Naraku acting like some sexually hyped up pervert or eviler than he usually is, and it makes me think. So right now I'm in a heavy debate with this story::

Please review....

**_Sayonara_**!


End file.
